


That One Time in the Office

by writing1swat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Office Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, SPN kink meme fill, Sex, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, also humiliation, just porn, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/writing1swat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to: <strong>http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/83709.html?thread=30952189#t30952189</strong> full prompt there</p><p>Jeff is Jensen's boss at the company he works for. At some point Jeff discovered Jensen is gay and planned to use that information when the time was right. The opportunity presents itself when Jensen accidentaly screws somthing up at work (author's choice what it is) and he nearly gets fired, but Jeff offers him a deal: one night with him and all will be forgotten. If he refuses, not only will Jensen be fired, but everyone will know Jensen's gay and Jensen is deeply closeted. Cornered, Jensen can't do but agree. He meets with Jeff at a hotel room where Jeff immedately instructs Jensen to remove his clothes. When Jensen's completely naked, he gropes, praises and teases him, making sure he's hard and shivering under his touch. Not long after, there's a knock on the door and Jeff orders Jensen to answer it. Humiliated but afraid for his job and reputation, he obliges, only to find coworker Jared on the other side of the door.<br/> <br/><strong>Changed the prompt a little so instead of having it in a hotel room, it's in the office.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically horrified at what I just wrote and have yet to write.

Jensen swallowed nervously as he stood in front of the door that led to Morgan’s office. It was never really a good sign to be called, especially this early in the morning. Jensen had seen guys go in with a bright smile on their faces but leave nearly sobbing their eyes out. Morgan wasn’t a morning person and he had a reputation of firing people he didn’t like or didn’t think was doing a good job to help the company on the spot. A lot of people ended up there one way or another. Jensen really hoped he didn’t make it on the list somehow.

He knocked briefly on the door and waited for the inevitable, ‘Come in, the door’s open’ before slipping quickly inside.

“Shut the door behind you,” Morgan said, gesturing impatiently with hand. “And then take a seat. We need to have a chat about your presentation last week.”

Jensen could feel his heart beat faster, fumbling to shut the door with a suddenly clammy hand. “I uh,” he began as he turned around, lost for words to explain that mishap last week. Morgan raised a hand to cut him off and gestured for him to take a seat. Jensen clamped his mouth shut and sat.

“No need to explain yourself. You were clearly tired and half out of your mind on something,” Morgan said, “so you decided to spill coffee on Bill, the CEO of the company I was trying to gain favor of for the past two months. Which might I add, he’s now refused to make any kinds of deals with me until I can gain control over my employees.”

“I…I’m sorry. It was an accident,” Jensen said.

Morgan snorted. “Accident my ass.”

Jensen flinched. “What?”

“I know your dirty little secret,” Morgan said with a knowing smirk that had Jensen wanting to get up and head straight for the door. He gulped audibly as Morgan stood up. “It was no accident, Ackles. You spilled that coffee on purpose just so you could get to feel him up when you were helping him clean his suit.”

“What? No!” 

Morgan laughed at his outburst. “You’re a good actor. Damn good. But there’s no use playing up the innocent card when we both know you’re not.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jensen denied, eyes frantically darting to the door behind him.

“No?” Morgan reached inside one of his drawers and took out something thin. Jensen’s heart lurched at the familiar cover of the magazine he had been looking at from time to time during break. He thought he had put that away. Clearly he was wrong. Morgan tossed the gay porn to Jensen. “What was that doing lying on your desk if you’re not hot for cock?”

Embarrassed to be called out like that and by his boss no less, Jensen blurted, “I didn’t say I wasn’t gay.”

Morgan smirked, like that was what he had been waiting to hear all along. Immediately Jensen regretted saying the words out loud. 

“What does my being gay have to do with anything anyway? Are you…going to fire me because of that? Because I’m _gay_?”

Morgan snorted. “I probably should fire you but not because you’re gay. You cost me a pretty penny with that little...incident with Bill. But I have a proposal instead.”

“Proposal? What kind?” Jensen asked, feeling more than a little nervous with the way Morgan was eyeing him, hungrily, like he was a piece of meat.

“You get to keep you job and I conveniently forget all about how you lost me a good, potential partner that could’ve easily put this company at the top,” Morgan said, “if…I can get your ass for the whole day.”

Jensen gulped, hoping he heard wrong. _Get your head out of the gutter, Ackles. He doesn’t mean it like that._ He couldn’t. Clearly his boss just wanted Jensen to slave over work. It would be humiliating that instead of spending the rest of the hours in his cubicle like he normally did he was running errands and getting coffee at the snap of a finger like a stupid, clueless new intern fresh out of university. But if he could do that, all would be forgiven and forgotten so he had to.

“O…kay,” Jensen agreed reluctantly and waited, unsurely, for further instructions.

Morgan raised an eyebrow and then ordered, “Strip.”

 _W…hat?_

“What?” Jensen’s mind completely blanked for a moment, uncomprehending the simple word.

Morgan said again, with hints of impatience, “I said _strip_.”

That was when realization finally dawned on what Morgan actually wanted which sent Jensen into a full blown panic. “I…what? No! I thought you meant you wanted to use me as an errand boy or something. You know…getting you coffee, organizing your papers, that kind of thing!”

Morgan stared at him for a moment and Jensen wondered if he had gone too far. Yelling at your boss was not a good way to go but what Morgan wanted Jensen to do was worse than getting fired. Then Morgan started to chuckle, looking at Jensen like he just said something adorable. 

Jensen bristled because he didn’t understand what Morgan could find funny about a situation like this. He just asked Jensen to strip like some kind of…

“I’m not a stripper,” Jensen blurted out before he could stop himself.

The sudden declaration made Morgan pause. “You’re right. You’re not,” he agreed somewhat reluctantly. “You don’t get paid to do that…normally.”

Jensen scowled at the implication and stood up. “You know what? I don’t care about your proposal anymore. You can stick it where the sun don’t shine for all I care. I quit.”

“You know you’re forgetting one thing here, Jensen.”

At the sound of his name, Jensen froze, hand hovering just over the doorknob.

“And what’s that?” Jensen asked carefully.

He heard Morgan move around behind him but didn’t dare turn back around just yet. Then suddenly he felt a touch on his shoulder. Jensen jumped as a large hand clamped down tightly on his right shoulder. He yelped in surprise as Morgan spun him around and slammed him back into the door. 

“I hold all the cards here. You take one step out this door, I’ll tell everyone you’re a slut for cock,” Morgan hissed into his ear. “You’ll be hard-pressed for a job once the cat’s out of the bag. So if I were you, I’d think again opening this door. Now what’s it gonna be, Sweetheart?”

Jensen’s heart was beating rapidly and it was getting kind of hard to breathe. He should have seen something like this coming, should have left when he had the chance and not think twice. Now he felt like his one exit, which was just behind him, pressed flat against his back, was on the other side of the world. Everything Morgan just told him was echoing loudly in his head still.

Morgan really gave him no out in this. The guy, who Jensen always thought might’ve been a little hard but at least decent, had him pressed to the door and threatened to out him to the entire company…no, more than that. Out to the whole world. Jensen finally dropped his hand, which had been lingering on the doorknob, idly twisting it in his surprise and nervousness.

Morgan saw the movement and took it for the consent he had been waiting on, dropping his own hand from Jensen’s shoulder and moving back to give Jensen a little more room. He looked pleased and unsurprised by Jensen’s decision which made Jensen wonder just how long he knew about the secret he had kept. Sucking in a shaky breath, Jensen fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

He managed to successfully unbutton three buttons, already feeling the cool breeze from the air conditioner caress his bare skin. Shivering, Jensen hurriedly unbuttoned the rest of the way and shucked off the shirt, dumping it on the floor by his feet. It was damn near freezing in the room and Jensen could feel tiny goose bumps on his skin. 

When he just stood there for a moment, hesitating at the next step, Morgan cleared his throat. “Come on. This the best you got, Sweetheart? You better be glad you’re not actually a stripper. Pretty or not, this is one lousy performance. I’d give it…a six out of ten and only because I’m feeling generous today.”

“Shut up,” Jensen said with no real heat. He was too nervous to feel angry. His hand grasped the end of the belt buckle, wondering if he was really going to do this. Fucking your boss to keep your job and reputation…how much more cliché could he get? Jensen took a stuttering breath and undid his belt, dropping it on top of his shirt. His jeans felt odd and loose without it but that made it easier to let it pool around his ankles. Jensen quickly and easily stepped out of each pant leg and then kicked the jeans into the pile with the rest of his clothes.

Next he kicked off his sneakers and he was left standing, shivering, in nothing but his boxers and socks. The next time he looked up to see how Morgan was doing, Jensen noticed the obvious, large bulge tenting the man’s pants. The sight seemed to make everything that much more real and Jensen could feel himself almost start to hyperventilate. This was happening. 

_This is really going to happen_ , he thought to himself, feeling suddenly lightheaded. _I really just let my boss blackmail me into having sex with him._

Almost immediately after that thought, came _I could still just make a hasty exit. There’s nothing physically stopping me from leaving now._

Which was quickly followed by _But he’d out me if I do that and then I’ll be jobless._

It was really a never-ending cycle that depressed Jensen with each passing thought. He needed a job, there was no denying that and whether Jensen liked it or not, Morgan was right. He really was holding all the cards here.

With much debate, Jensen hesitatingly slipped off his boxers into the small pile of clothes he already made. If he thought the room had been cold before, well, standing naked save for the flimsy green socks he got that one time for Christmas transformed the room into a freezer. Jesus was it cold. Jensen unconsciously curled his toes before peering curiously down to notice he forgot to take off his socks. Bending down, Jensen reached to pull off the right one first. 

A large hand caught him by the wrist before he could and Jensen peered up, startled. “Leave them,” Morgan said, voice low and husky. “You look kinda hot like that.”

Jensen noticed the man’s pupils were dilated with lust. Jensen’s wide eyed gaze flicked down to see Morgan was palming the bulge in his pants with his free hand. 

“Go over to my desk and bend over for me and don’t move once you’re in position.”

Jensen knew an order when he heard one. When he was let go he didn’t hesitate to do as he was told, bending himself almost in half, his ass cold and exposed and up in the air. His cheeks heated up at the thought of what was going to happen next. He heard the rustling of clothes behind him and realized that Morgan, his boss, was _stripping_.

A minute later, Jensen could feel bare skin press against his. He took in a shuddering breath at the contact, realizing it was his boss. Jensen had to hand it to the guy, he was much faster at the whole stripping thing than Jensen was.

“Relax, just me, Sweetheart,” Morgan whispered into his ear in an attempt to calm him down.

It worked, Jensen was able to get himself to relax for a moment as Morgan trailed a hand slowly down his neck, over his shoulder to his bare chest, exploring exposed skin and hard muscles. When he felt a finger brush lightly over a nipple, Jensen couldn’t suppress the slight shiver the touch caused. Morgan paused and flicked over it again and Jensen shivered harder, a low moan escaping from his mouth before he could stop himself. 

There was a short pause before the same finger brushed over his other nipple, bringing out another moan from Jensen who at this point felt slightly humiliated. He could feel his cheeks heat up as Morgan continued to play with his nipples which he never even realized were this sensitive until now.

“Please…” Jensen said finally, wishing Morgan would stop making him moan like a cheap whore.

The plea got the fingers to stop so that Jensen could think more coherently. “Please, what?”

“Please…stop,” Jensen started but was cut off when the fingers began to rub at his nipples again. He choked off a moan but just barely. Instead what came out was a small whimper. “Please, please stop,” he gasped out.

“Please stop what? Stop playing with your nipples?” Morgan’s voice was deep and low, the breath he was huffing into Jensen’s ear hot and making his head spin. He nodded, letting out another gasp when he felt a sharp tug on his left nipple. “Why? You clearly enjoy this, just like a two dollar whore, right, Sweetheart?”

“No!” Jensen denied because he wasn’t. He wasn’t a whore.

“No?” Morgan sounded amused by his outburst. “No, what? You don’t like it when I do this then?” 

_Do what_? Jensen was confused and he was breathing too fast and even though the air was blowing into the room, suddenly it felt almost too confining and hot. He opened his mouth to voice his confusion when Morgan’s head dipped down suddenly and engulfed one of his nipples into his warm mouth. Taken by surprise, Jensen let out a loud gasp as Morgan wasted no time to lap at his poor, abused nipple like a cat with milk.

He felt an almost uncomfortable tightening in the lower region of his crotch and noticed with dread that he was beginning to fill with an erection. Jensen hoped Morgan wouldn’t notice it because that would really just add to the humiliation of this. Of course, Jensen had never really been lucky in his life. Why should he start to be now? Morgan’s free hand had started to slowly creep lower and Jensen, through amidst all the pleasure, could do nothing but watch as the large hand found its way to said erection.

Morgan’s smile could be felt against Jensen’s skin and he let go with a wet, sickening pop. “Why, Sweetheart…are you possibly…getting off on all this?”

No, Jensen wanted to deny, but lying this late in the game would be pointless. His face felt on fire as Morgan gave his cock a sharp tug. As if to make matters worse, the head of his cock started to dribble out cum. He could feel it sticky and disgusting on his skin and he knew no amount of water was ever going to make this feeling go away. Morgan laughed into his shoulder and Jensen was sure he had never felt more humiliated in his life.

“I think,” Morgan panted into his ear, “I can make you come on my cock. What do you think, Sweetheart? Want to test that theory?”

Jensen didn’t. But the protest wasn’t going to stop the guy, that, Jensen was sure, so he said nothing. He was right. Morgan didn’t even wait for a response and suddenly he moved away from him, leaving Jensen with cold empty space. Jensen shivered, holding still half on top the desk as Morgan got out a small bottle from one of the cabinet drawers that Jensen suspected he knew what it was. Morgan twisted the cap off and dripped a generous amount of lube on one hand.

He put the bottle on the desk right in front of Jensen so that he could see that half of its content had already been used. A moment later, he felt Morgan’s large frame behind him again, pressed into him like a second layer of unwanted skin. “Shhh, relax,” came Morgan’s deep voice into Jensen’s right ear causing him to jump in surprise. Heat rose to his cheeks and he had to force himself to calm down again.

A large hand clamped down on his ass and started to spread each cheek open. Jensen felt humiliated at what Morgan was doing. He knew exactly what was going to happen next, seen it in countless pornos, even google searched a couple pictures when he was bored. But the sensation, the feel of a hand down there where it wasn’t supposed to be…Jensen was almost positive he couldn’t get any lower than this.

Morgan told him to relax again when his ass all but clenched up at the first intrusion. Jensen tried, really he did, but the sensation of having a finger in his ass was weird and he couldn’t seem to get used to it. It burned and it was uncomfortable and then Morgan was moving his finger around, feeling Jensen’s insides like it was something new and fascinating and he had to touch everything.

Jensen couldn’t help but gasp as another finger soon joined the first, moving inside him like they belonged there. The third burned the worst and Jensen whimpered into the desk. He wriggled his hips, hoping to somehow buck Morgan off and get the guy’s fingers out of him but Morgan was stronger and held on. 

“Hush, stay still like a good boy.” 

“It hurts,” Jensen managed to get out on a gasp.

“It won’t for long, don’t worry. Shhh.”

The fingers finally pulled out completely after a few minutes of pumping in and out of him, in which, Jensen found himself gasping and writhing on the desk. Morgan chuckled from behind him and said, “Didn’t realize you’d be such a finger slut. It’s kind of a turn on if you ask me.”

Jensen wanted to say ‘I didn’t ask you’ but he felt spent and boneless and he hoped this had finally satisfied his boss. But Morgan pressed harder into him and he suddenly felt the man’s large and hard cock seated an inch in his ass already. His heart lurched.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like hours that Morgan pumped his cock in and out of Jensen but Jensen knew realistically that sex couldn’t last that long. With each slam, Jensen choked out loud gasps and sucked in large breaths. He was shaking and shuddering by the time Morgan came inside him, hot and sticky and awful. He was glad he couldn’t see himself because he was sure he looked like a mess, snot running down his nose and tear tracks on his cheeks. He remembered vaguely of crying, though he wasn’t sure when he actually started, just that once the flood gates opened it wouldn’t damn well close.

Jensen was just glad he didn’t actually come on Morgan’s cock, though he almost did by the end of it. In fact he was achingly, painfully hard right now. He was sure just one tug would do it. Jensen’s hand hovered just above his cock. He could do it now, just to get it over with, because it hurt. It hurt almost as much as Morgan’s cock did in his ass and it wasn’t in his ass right now so if he just gave one little stroke and let his come spurt all over the desk, technically it wouldn’t be on Morgan’s cock.

 _Technically_ … _it would be_ …a large, awful, achingly familiar hand that Jensen now associated with pain and humiliation, suddenly clamped over his own and guided it down to his cock. Jensen didn’t even realize what was happening before hot pain shot through him and all of a sudden, he was coming, his cock exploded with warm cum.

Jensen collapsed on top of the desk. His arms felt like lead and his legs, bent at the knees still, felt like Jell-O, unable to fully support him anymore. He could sleep forever, almost. Jensen dared to close his eyes for a moment, forgetting Morgan was still in the room.

A sharp rap on the door made him shoot eyes open. He looked around dazedly, finding his pile of clothes still on the floor right next to the door. The person at the door knocked again, louder, as Jensen worried on his lips and shot a glance to Morgan who still stood near him completely unsurprised and more importantly, still…naked.

He raised an eyebrow when he caught Jensen’s look. “Well, aren’t you going to answer it?”

“W-what?” Jensen looked horrified for a second and then darted his gaze to the pile of clothes.

Morgan chuckled as he saw what Jensen was looking at. He met Jensen’s hopeful gaze with a smirk that made Jensen’s stomach flop. “Answer the door, Jensen, as you are.”

Jensen didn’t move for what seemed like a long time and the person on the other side of the door seemed to grow impatient. “Come on, Sweetheart. Let our guest in,” Morgan said, gesturing Jensen to the door.

Jensen hesitated for another moment, hoping to stall it out as long as he could. When Morgan cleared his throat, Jensen found himself stumbling over, his heart racing. Morgan had promised him he wouldn’t out him to the company if he let him have his ass. If whoever out there saw Jensen naked like this…Jensen gulped. 

Jensen reached out and grasped the doorknob. His hand was sweaty and he knew exactly what he was going to do when he got home after this. Slowly he twisted the knob and opened the door with a loud, painful creak.

He nearly stumbled back when he saw who it was that had been standing just on the other side. With a knowing smirk on his face, dark hazel eyes pierced back into Jensen’s. Jared. Fucking Jared Padalecki with his bright smile and puppy eyes and mop of brown hair and looking just like a model out of a porn magazine. Who was also naked. Shit.

“Hey, Jen,” Jared greeted him casually, like it was every day that your co-worker came into your boss’ office naked as the day he was born.

Jensen paled and looked back and forth between Jared and Morgan. “What is this?” he blurted, feeling awful and further humiliated and confused.

Neither of the two answered him. Instead Jared took a few steps into the office and gestured at the open door. “Might want to get that before anyone else gets an unsuspecting peepshow.”

The thought was so horrifying that Jensen leapt to close it quickly. He could hear Jared chuckle from behind him as he slumped against the door. He should’ve realize today wasn’t going to be a good day and slept in. Jensen was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn’t hear what Jared said to Morgan.

“So how was he?” Jared sounded casual, like he was asking about the weather, when Jensen was fairly certain he was talking about him. His fingers curled into his palms, forming loose fists.

“Pretty decent for someone who didn’t know how to do a strip tease.” Morgan’s snort caused Jensen to spin around to see the two naked men casually leaning on Morgan’s desk. Morgan’s lips curled into a knowing smile when he saw Jensen watching them through narrowed eyes. “Why don’t you come over here with us, Sweetheart? Show Jared that fine ass of yours.”

Jared whistled in appreciation. “Damn. Jen, were you a virgin?”

Jensen’s eyes flitted over to Jared. He felt his lips curl in a snarl. “Maybe I was. It doesn’t matter anymore though.”

“Guess not,” Jared agreed. “Jeff took your virgin ass. So how much did he pay you? ‘Cos Jen, I bet you’re worth a lot more.”

Jensen faltered, feeling his cheeks heat up. Licking his lips, he said, “W-with my job.”

Jared looked confused for a moment but before he could ask, Morgan cut in with a quick explanation of the situation. “Basically his ass for his job. Isn’t that right, Sweetheart?”

Jensen reddened even more at the pet name. “Yeah,” he mumbled.

“You know it’s pretty cute when he blushes. Does he do that a lot?” Jared asked.

Morgan leaned over to him and said, “You have no idea.”

After a long moment of silence, Jared said, “Alright, well let’s get this party started. Come here, Jen.” He gestured for Jensen to come over to him. Jensen hesitated, darting a glance to Morgan, but all the guy did was lean back with arms folded, observing the scene casually, obviously having no problems with letting Jared take control for now. “Dude, come on, man. I just wanna touch you some. It’s why I’m here, right?” Jared slid his eyes to Morgan now, hoping to get an affirmative from him. He did.

Finally it all clicked into place. Jensen could feel the beginnings of panic well in his chest again as his eyes darted between the casually leaning men. Morgan had invited his co-worker over. Jensen looked back to the door again, clothes be damned he should be trying to get out of here, pronto.

“Don’t even think about it, Sweetheart,” Morgan’s voice said from behind him. It made Jensen panic further and for a hot second he was sure he would run, hightail it out like a dog with its tail between its legs. Jobless or not, this wasn’t what Morgan told him earlier. This wasn’t a part of the deal. As if reading his mind, Morgan continued, “I told you I wouldn’t tell anyone and I didn’t. Jared already figured it out on his own.”

“Yeah, kinda saw you looking at porn at work, dude,” Jared said.

“Look, how about this then? We promise to keep it in this room, your dirty little secret. How about that?”

Jensen hesitated.

“But if you step outside this room, you can bet the whole deal’s off. Make the right move, Sweetheart.”

Sure he was going to regret this later, Jensen took a hesitating step toward them. Jared beamed and patted the office chair in the center. “Bend over here, Jen.”

Mechanically, Jensen went to do as he was told.

As soon as he was bent over the chair, Jared sprang into action. He trailed kisses down Jensen’s neck and chest, sucking on every available skin he could manage, and Jensen for his part couldn’t seem to keep up with the different sensations. One moment Jared’s hands would be covering his nipples and the next his mouth would be hot pressed into his shoulder blade and Jensen would only have time to gasp and shiver, fighting hard not to squirm under him.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this, Jen, how long I’ve fantasized for a chance like this,” Jared whispered into his ear, huffing out a warm breath that caused Jensen to shiver. He dipped down and took his earlobe between his teeth. Jensen had to fight back a moan. Jared was more intense than even Morgan had been. “Yeah. Yeah, keep wiggling your ass like that,” Jared panted, grinding back against him.

Thoughtlessly, Jensen did just that.

They kept at it for a few more minutes. Jared seemed to love to whisper filthy things into Jensen’s ear and Jensen was lost in the sensations Jared made him feel. Jared didn’t even need to touch his cock to make Jensen spill all over the chair. The cum was warm and wet and sticky against his skin and Jensen knew there was going to be no washing away this feeling of dirtiness. Even in the afterglow of the orgasm, Jensen felt himself still half grinding against Jared’s cock. His face heated up in shame.


	3. Chapter 3

The second time someone knocked on the door Jensen was lying in his own pool of cum, his hair sweaty and sticking up in different places looking like he just roused from sleep. He blinked wide hazel eyes up to Morgan and Jared, very much confused and slightly scared. It took him a moment to place where he was and suddenly, tired or not, he shot up like a rocket, panic gripping his heart tight.

“Go get the door, Sweetheart,” Morgan’s voice rumbled out.

Jensen stumbled over to the door and swung it wide open. His jaw nearly dropped to see another co-worker standing half naked and leering openly at him. Jensen felt himself flush at his state of dress (or lack thereof) as he let Jim Beaver, who was holding a couple beer bottles, inside and shut the door quickly behind him.

Jim made his way to Morgan and Jared and handed them each a beer. Jensen noticed he didn’t bring any for him which Jensen didn’t mind too much since he wasn’t a drinker in the first place. Still…the gesture would have at least been nice. The three exchanged greetings and ‘how are you’s’ with each other, clanking bottles together in toasts, laughing and trading stories for a good ten minutes, making Jensen feel like an outsider. He almost thought they forgot he was even in the room when Jim looked over to him and with a sharp, toothy grin, patted the desk and said, “Spread.”

Jensen was getting much better at following directions and not asking any more questions even though as time passed, he was starting to get worried on the sincerity of Morgan’s word because the room was beginning to feel too small, too crowded, as more people came trickling in until Jensen wondered if maybe half the company knew about Jensen’s secret now.

By the sixth person, Jensen was getting exhausted. His hair was still pointing up and his face was wet with sweat and tears and cum. His cock jutted out half hard even after his fourth orgasm of the night and trickles of cum was leaking from his ass even through the plug. His arms felt like dead lead as he wobbled to the door and opened it. Mark was standing outside the door wearing a silk dress shirt and leather pants. He took off his sunglasses and gave Jensen a once over, taking in his debauched state and smirked. Jensen let him in and closed the door though he wondered what even was the point of that anymore.

“Looks like I missed most of the party,” Mark said casually.

Jared shrugged. “Nah. Just some. We still got all night, man.”

Jensen’s eyes shot over to the gathering group at that. “I’m sorry?” _All night_?

Morgan stared Jensen right in the eyes. “You’re not busy tonight, are you, Sweetheart?”

Mark looked thoughtfully at Jensen before taking out a crumpled dollar bill from the front pocket of his shirt. He tossed it in Jensen’s general direction. “Here, I’ll pay for my share first.”

Jensen stared down at the twenty for a moment before he finally crumpled to his knees and sobbed.


End file.
